


Chun-Li's SINning Baby

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: July Batch 2020 [7]
Category: Street Fighter
Genre: ABDL, F/F, Soiling, diaper use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Chun-Li ends up with one stinky girl on her hands, after the ass-kicking she gave her.
Relationships: Chun-Li/Juri Han
Series: July Batch 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938997
Kudos: 10





	Chun-Li's SINning Baby

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous.

Juri Han. Former agent of S.I.N. An incredible martial artist that had been a thorn in many of the fighters that she had come across. Using the Feng Shui engine that had been implanted in her eye, she managed to defeat combatant after combatant, yet there was something within her that never truly felt satisfied with how easy every bout was.

Then, she met Chun-Li. The investigator that had been cracking down on her organization. She thought that she was going to be just as easy a fight as all the rest… then she quickly discovered that she wasn’t the only one whose kicks were out of this world. She was overwhelmed swiftly and soundly by the officer, and locked up, never to return to the world at large unless she served her sentence.

Of course, she ended up breaking out. But only because she wanted to see that woman once again. A woman that had exactly what she had been craving for… A firm, motherly touch. Every time they crossed blows during their fight, the blue-clad martial artist downplayed her strength and compared her to a child. All of that… well, it excited her. Somebody finally understood her, and helped her find out what was wrong with her…

That’s why she waited outside the officer’s private apartment after breaking out. But she wasn’t just waiting there clad in her normal outfit, oh no. She had been inspired by all the words that had left her mouth… and she wanted to highlight that her former foe was absolutely correct. Emphasize how young she really was… and maybe, just maybe, get spoiled by it…

“Mommy!” Juri cried out with glee as she knocked on the door to the officer’s apartment, waiting there until she answered. She knew that she would be home, there were no official incidents to resolve, so she could only be spending time in her apartment until her bosses needed her. But they’d have to wait, she came first…

It didn’t take long for Chun Li to come answering, but once she saw what was waiting for her, she instantly regretted opening the door.

Sweet little Juri Han was standing there, waiting for her Mommy to acknowledge her. To that end, she wore nothing but a cute purple and white-patterned diaper, which had been modeled after the outfit she usually wore. That was literally the only thing she wore too, not a single other bit of clothing covered her body, making her look more like an exhibitionist than a baby or a child or anything else that she thought she was.

“I thought I put you behind bars, Juri.” The blue-clad martial artist took on a harsh tone as she talked down to the diapered girl. “Why did you break out? More importantly, why did you think putting on a diaper was a good idea?” She asked, hoping for a solid answer.

The padding-clad girl just giggled in response, wrapping her arms around her Mommy with a gleeful smile. “Because I wanted to be together with Mommy! After that beating you gave me, I realized that you were right! I’m nowhere near a grown adult, I was just swinging around my legs like a toddler… because that’s what I am, a big baby who can’t know any better!” She giggled further, all while her cheeks flushed red as she degraded herself…

“You’re one of those masochistic types, aren’t you... “ It would seem that Chun Li had previous experience with her kind of people, as she grimaced in response to the hug. “Look. Just because I beat you up, that doesn’t mean that I can just treat you like a baby. You broke the law, and you have to serve your sen-”

Her words fell on deaf ears as the eyepatched baby let out a huge grunt, gasping and panting as she dug her nails into the older woman’s outfit. Before she had a chance ot realize what was going to happen, an earthy scent reached her nostrils. It was too late, far too late.

Juri squatted down while hugging her Mommy and just let loose. It didn’t matter that she was debasing herself and risking that she’d never ever be seen as an adult ever again… because the thought of people noticing that she was just shitting herself in public, wearing nothing but her symbol of utter and devoted babyhood… it turned her on. It turned her on so much that she rubbed her front up against the blue-clad officer, her erect nipples brushing against that nice cloth…

Poor Chun Li was forced to watch as the overgrown baby’s diaper sagged further and further downward, the smell growing intense as it filled to the brim with all sorts of muck and messes. She had even made sure to eat something horrendously spicy, because the warmth that radiated from the messy diaper was something else… “You’re…”

“A big stinky baby who needs her Mommy because otherwise she’ll just mess herself all day…” The eyepatched baby giggled a little as she looked up at the officer, tears running down her face. It kinda hurt making such a big mess, and she knew that the officer couldn’t resist a crying girl. She had to help her…

Her Mommy sighed as she slowly reached underneath the pushy maso-baby’s legs, lifting her up into her arms as she carried her into the apartment. After locking the door behind her, it was easy for her to just plop the girl down on the couch, ignoring the squishing noises that came from her bottom in the process. “Sit still, or you’re not getting anything from your ‘Mommy’.” It was better to play along than foolishly think that a despicable girl like her wouldn’t figure out another way to force her to baby her…

Juri nodded rapidly as she laid on the couch, wriggling around a little. It was nice to finally lay down on something comfy. Truth be told, she had been waiting outside for quite a while, and she had only just worked up the courage to cry out for her Mommy. Thank goodness that it worked out, otherwise she would’ve had to walk all the way back to where she kept her diapers and try again…

“Alright. If I’m going to have to be your Mommy, Juri, we’ve gotta set a few rules.” Chun Li explained as she came back into the living room, now carrying a bag of supplies to change a dirty little baby like her, while also holding a bag of brand new and extra-super-thick diapers under her other arm...

The eyepatched baby nodded as she laid there, wanting to listen as carefully as possible. She was a bit of a brat, true, but that didn’t mean she wanted to upset her Mommy too much. The smoother their relationship, the better her time as a baby would be.

“First, no more fighting for you, Baby.” The first rule came down as she pulled out a set of mittens and booties, slipping them straight onto the younger girl’s hands and feet. Not that she needed to do so, the diaper that she wore was already thick enough to stop her from ever using her legs in an offensive matter. But it was the thought that mattered most of all.

“Second, as long as you’re in my house, you’re just Baby. You can handle that, if you can call me Mommy all the time. Got it, Baby?” Juri felt her body squirming as she heard the second rule, causing her to rapidly nod her head in response. The thought of being degraded by losing her identity, even if it was just her name, really turned the diapered masochist on…

“And lastly…” Chun Li paused as she pulled out a pacifier from her bag, stuffing it straight into the needy Baby’s mouth to quiet her down. “You have to sleep when I tell you to. Whether it’s your proper sleepy time or if it's just nap time.” She declared, and the Baby nodded in turn as her eyes started fluttering until they shut completely.

With that, the rules were laid out. And she didn’t even need to tell her that it was nap time, little Baby was already busy trying to fall asleep. “Good to see that you can behave yourself when you try, Baby.” The officer remarked as she grabbed ahold of the other supplies she had brought, as she intended to get that dirty diaper off her new Baby before she stunk up the entire apartment.

It was like she moved as fast as lightning. The diaper came off, was tossed into the bin in the corner, and in what felt like seconds she had already cleaned her completely. Couple that with a necessary layer of baby powder, an extra bit of wiping to make sure it was properly applied, and the stage was set for the clean diaper. Fitting it under her butt, through her thighs and around her waist was easy when you were an expert at this.

Chun Li had managed to change the dirty diaper in the span of a few minutes, as she breathed a deep sigh of relief. The Baby was clean, she was sleeping soundly on the couch, and she looked outright adorable. “Maybe being your Mommy won’t be that bad after all…”

She spoke too soon, as she smelled that same earthy smell leave the back of the clean diaper. Being a Mommy was going to be a difficult process, for sure...


End file.
